


Shattered Glass, Splintered Spark

by skyscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscream/pseuds/skyscream
Summary: Shot through the spark, and Starscream's to blame?
Relationships: Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shattered Glass, Splintered Spark

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble featuring SG Starscream, SG Jetfire, G1 Starscream & G1 Skyfire meeting.

Starscream was staring in shock at the wet energon on his hands as he leaned over Sky— No. The mech was Jetfire of this mirrored world. They had been scheming, and it was good to have someone follow along. Someone who _understood_ him—when that seeking missile seared through the sky with a blinding speed that he didn’t think was possible. It had missed him completely while it pierced through the jet-shuttle.

Starscream could hear the approach of a powerful engine, the sound barely hidden save for a tell-tale hum that he could hear. What followed was a voice he was very familiar with hearing. His own.

“What are you… _STAY AWAY FROM HIM._ ” The Starscream from the mirror universe shouted and sent a sharp blast at Starscream.

Starscream was unable to dodge that masterful blast. He was a sharp shooter even here, even as a pathetic pacifist of a medic.

Another flier quickly arrived at the scene of what was assumed to be a murder. Skyfire, Starscream’s former exploration mission partner, a gentle shuttle of a mech, tried to calm that burning, raging star. “Starscream wait! My Starscream was only trying to—”

There was a barely contained trill of grief from the Starscream in red, black, and white as he approached the purple and green jet that was lying on the ground, unmoving among the acrid smoke.

Skyfire was looking over Starscream’s smoking cockpit when he saw that the blast had only been nullifying.

Starscream laughed as Skyfire held his shaking but unharmed body. “I really am like this in every universe…” Starscream tried to move his limbs but they felt heavy with the effects of the refined technology of this cursed universe.

“What were you trying to do Starscream?” Skyfire didn’t and doesn’t think that Starscream would kill the alternate shuttle in cold blood. If he wanted to, he’d have Skyfire’s own head sooner.

“I was just catching up with old times.” Starscream may have lied frequently, but that had been what they were doing. Exchanging tales, exchanging schemes… exchanging stories of the past. Even if it was not quite about each other.

“No… No… Jetfire… Jet..” The Starscream with the more sizable frame was now shaken, every aileron tilting with tension as he delicately looked over the wounded jet. _Don’t say mortally critical_ — he held back every fiber of training that screamed this diagnosis at him. He’d lost his former friend to fate’s cruel hands once before, not again.

“Skyfire.” The purple shuttle managed with a mouth full of energon.

Skyfire shifted at the sound of his own name coming from his alternate self’s mouth. Starscream had placed a hand over his own large one on top of the fighter jet’s cockpit.

“Starscream… You can call me Skyfire, a-again.” The dark purple jet could feel his systems failing. Anytime now. Perhaps it was best to let Starscream speak the name he’d had when they met so long ago among Crystal City Science Institute’s promising and deceitful spires.

The medic-scientist Starscream searched his systems, all that aerial-grade technology on his modified body for every ill and he had nothing which to heal his former lab partner. His coolant systems were working just fine. He would feel the liquid flow out from his tear ducts. That would help nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Useless._ Nothing except—except…

“Please. Let me ignite your spark.” As his chest parted to reveal his shining spark, he was already running through the calculations, if he could meet the frequency, if he parallel pulsed, if he did anything, something—

Jetfire— no, Skyfire laughed. “Oh my stars… you always fought to the bitter end. As s-stubborn as I am.” It was with effort that he shifted aside his chassis plates and revealed a fading spark.

The Skyfire in white was holding onto his stunned Starscream when they both had to shield themselves from the bright light of two sparks melding.


End file.
